The Plain and Simple Facts
by Ali-Chan1
Summary: The birth of Seiya and USagi's children, a lot of flashbacks from the wedding too.
1. Prologue

Title: The Plain & Simple Facts  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in this story, but I did come up with this idea on my own and I hope that it is original.  
This may turn into a prologue for a longer story. But there are a couple of things I will have to take in consideration first and fore most if anything happens it wont happen for another 17 days, so I can get out of school first. And second the type of response I get. I wont solely depend on this but it will give me a good idea if I should or not.  
  
  
Mamo-Chan."  
"Yes?"  
"Do you love me?"  
"Yes."  
"Really?"  
"Yes!"  
"Like how?"  
"Why so suddenly?"  
"Please, like how?"  
"Let's see; it feels wonderful to be with you."  
I sighed quietly to myself and was silent for most of the night. Mamo-Chan figured that considering I had just had the biggest battle of my life was exhausted, but there was more to my silence. Something that I couldn't pin point exactly, for some reason I felt restless, like something was left unfinished.  
Mamo-Chan took me home early that night and I went to bed without eating anything, taking my family by surprise.  
  
"Dumpling, I'm glad you got your boyfriend back."  
"It's because of you Seiya . It's because you were here with me Seiya that I could hang in there."  
"Dumpling I will never forget you."  
"Yes, we'll be friends forever."  
  
I sat straight up in bed the words still running through my heads even in my conscious state. Those words had been uttered only that evening yet they seemed like a million years ago. I was not as naive about the situation at I led everyone to think I was. I knew what Seiya was getting at, but there are several reason why I responded like I had. For one Mamo-Chan was standing right there I couldn't exactly respond to that in any other way with him right there. But the second reason was the big one, I didn't know how to respond to it. I didn't know how I felt about Seiya, the only emotion that I could pin point was that of confusion. I have no idea how I feel about Seiya. At first he was just an annoying person whom I couldn't stand, then he was a friend, then for a short time there was a glimmer of something more. But after we all found out who we were the confusion set in and my feelings for Seiya forever changed, yet they didn't really change. They were the same emotions but they were just now surfacing. Despite who Seiya really was I couldn't help but think about him constantly. But for the longest time I told myself that I only had any feelings towards Seiya because Mamo-Chan was away and as soon as Mamo-Chan came back I would forget all about Seiya and things would go back to normal. Now Seiya is gone, yet unlike I hoped, I can't stop thinking about him. Everything about him. But I can't do anything about it, Seiya's gone forever and I have to resign myself to knowing I may never even see him again and Mamoru is right here, right now and Seiya isn't, the plain and simple facts.  



	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I do not own Sailor Moon...I would like to thank Lilith who has been giving me ideas and encouraging me to get the next chapter out. So this ones for you Lilith. ENjoy the story:  
  
"Usagi are you OK? You have been acting different lately." Naru asked as she, Usagi, and Minako walked through the mall.  
Minako turned to look at her friend it had been an extremely hard couple months for Usagi, as she struggled with what had happened during the battle with Galaxia. And now even 5 months later she was still struggling with all the emotions, and she wouldn't let anyone help her with deal with them, not Rei and not even Mamoru.  
Usagi turned and smiled and Naru "Nothing's wrong Naru-Chan." Minako smiled and slung her arm around Usagi's shoulder.  
  
"Usagi, Naru is right are you OK?" Minako asked hours later as she and Usagi sat on Minako's bedroom floor.  
Usagi looked up from the magazine she had been flipping through "Why does everyone keep asking me if I am OK. You, Mamo-Chan, Rei-Chan, and everyone else. I'm fine really."  
"Usa-" Minako started.  
"Minako-Chan, I'm fine OK." Usagi said standing up and pulling out her pajama's from her bag "I'm going to go change."  
Minako stared after her friend something was up and the Goddess of Love could not exactly pinpoint what it was.  
  
"I think he is going to propose tonight." Minako stated.  
Usagi turned horrified to her friend "You don't think he really would tonight do you?" Usagi asked turning to Makoto, Ami and Rei.  
"Usagi Baka he is taking you to Roses Café sounds like it." Rei stated.  
"But he can't," Usagi exclaimed.  
"Usagi what are you talking about you have wanted Mamoru-San to propose to you for years now." Makoto stated.  
"But it would ruin everything!" Usagi exclaimed.  
"Usagi-Chan what do you mean?" Ami asked.  
"I mean, well, I mean you know I just started college." Usagi stuttered.  
"Usagi you were ready to marry him when you started High School." Rei said looking at her friend oddly.  
Minako remained silent and observed her friend quietly. Usagi looked up and noticed Minako watching her. As the two blue eyes met Minako saw it for the first time, the thing she should have seen in the beginning. What could this mean? Minako watched as Rei caught up Usagi and hurried her to the bathroom telling her to get in the shower so she wouldn't be late.  
When Rei came back out Ami, Makoto and Rei surrounded Minako "What's going on that we don't know about?" Rei insisted.  
"What?" Minako exclaimed.  
"Usagi has waited forever to marry Mamoru and now when we tell her that we think he is going to propose she has a conniption." Makoto exclaimed.  
Minako's face changed to fake innocence "I don't know. This is Usagi-Chan we are talking about, she is never predictable. Why don't you guys let me talk to her?" Minako suggested. "I am the senshi of love after all."  
The other 3 nodded "We better go," Makoto said "Tell Usagi-Chan to call us when she gets home."  
Minako nodded and sat down on Usagi's bed. When Usagi came back out of the bathroom she was so deep in thought she didn't even notice Minako sitting on her bed.  
"Usagi-Chan."  
Usagi looked up startled "Oh hello Minako-Chan."  
"Usagi-Can what's going on? Honesty."  
"Minako-Chan I am so confused!" Usagi cried out.   
"It's Seiya isn't it?" Minako questioned.  
"I never said that!" Usagi exclaimed harshly.  
"You didn't have to." Minako replied.  
"Minako I…" Usagi glanced at the clock "I have to get ready. Mamo-Chan is going to be here in 10 minutes."  
  
"How do I look?" Usagi asked 10 minutes later. She wore a shimmery blue tube dress that fell to her ankles with a slit up to her knee.  
"Great." Minako reassured Usagi. The subject of Usagi and Seiya had been dropped in Usagi's rush to get ready for her date with Mamoru.  
"Usagi!" Shingo called up the stairs "Mamoru-San is here."  
"Thanks Shingo." Usagi said walking down the steps.  
  
Minako sat in her room half an our later finally coming to a conclusion. But just as she was about ready to carry out her plan her phone rang. Picking it up she was greeted by Rei.  
"Minako-Chan were all here at the temple. Do you want to come over?"  
"Actually I have something that I need to take care of. So I will talk to you all later."  
"OK bye Minako-Chan."  
  
"Usako," Mamoru said taking Usagi's hand "I have loved you for a long time. We have been through a lot together. Usako will you marry me?"  
"Mamo-Chan I…Don't ask me this right now please." Usagi begged.  
"Usako I thought…"  
"I know what you thought but I just…I just can't do this…" with those words Usagi fled the restaurant leaving behind a very stunned Mamoru.  
  
At the same time a very stunned Minako sat back in her bedroom after her trip.  
  
*Flashback*  
"I relieved Seiya of his duties. She still defended me as faithfully as ever but her heart wasn't in it anymore. She wasn't happy, her mind and heart were elsewhere. So I told her to go, giving her my blessing and one wish."  
"What was that?"  
"Seiya requested that he be male…permanently." Minako's mouth dropped open "Seiya loves your princess, do you realize this?"  
Minako nodded "And she loves him also, she just hasn't realized it yet."  
"Seiya hasn't arrived in Tokyo yet?"  
Minako shook her head "Not that I know of. But I don't know if Usagi-Chan would say anything to any of us even if her had. She has been different since the battle with Galaxia."  
"Your princess is strong, she went through a lot that night with Galaxia and a lot of it she has to deal with on her own. Both she and Seiya were forced to change a lot that night and both may take awhile to recover completely."  
"Thank you." Minako said as she prepared to leave.  
*End Flashback*  
  
The phone ringing startled Minako from her thoughts "Hello."  
Again Rei was calling "What's going on with Usagi?" Rei's voice sounded angry.  
"Rei I don't know what you mean…"  
"I mean Mamoru-San just left. Usagi-Baka turned down his proposal of marriage." Minako's head fell into her hands "Don't give me that crap about you not knowing Minako-Chan you are the senshi of love after all. What had been going on with Usagi-Chan."  
Minako's communicator suddenly went off. Faintly she could hear Rei's too. Picking the communicator up Usagi's face came into focus, her eyes were swollen and red.  
"Usagi-Chan what's wrong?" Minako asked.  
"There is a youma attack in the park I'm transforming and I will meet you guys there."  
  
"These guys are tough!" Mercury called out. All 9 of the senshi were now at the park.  
Sailor Moon pulled out her scepter "I'm going to get this over with."  
The youma, seeing that if he let Sailor moon attack him he would be done, so he decided to attack first. The attack hit Sailor Moon straight on, Tuxedo Kamem was not present to save her.  
"Now I have one more trick up my sleeve." The youma snarled. Slowly the youma multiplied suddenly where one youma had stood there were not 8 and in the middle of the 8 was the 9th, the leader and the original, as the senshi were each busy with one youma the leader headed towards the momentarily unconscious Sailor Moon.  
The senshi tried desperately to get away from the youma they were battling but with no such luck.  
As a red rose pierced the ground Uranus sighed in relief "Tuxedo Kamen."  
Quickly in a dark blur Sailor Moon was saved as she and Tuxedo Kamen disappeared.  
The youmas were easily destroyed, when the youma cloned itself the it had been weakened. As they were about read to attack the lead youma another rose pierced the ground and the group looked up to see…   
"Tuxedo Kamen! If you are here then…" Mars let her question trail as fear rippled through the group.  
"Where is Sailor Moon?" Tuxedo Kamen questioned his deep blue eyes looked sad.  
"We thought she was with you." Jupiter said confused.  
Tuxedo Kamen shook his head.  
"Then if Usagi isn't with you then where could she be?" Haruka asked.  
  
Usagi opened her eyes slowly, her head hurt as did her chest. As Usagi's eyes focused she became aware of someone staring down at her and touching her forehead carefully tending to the large cut on her forehead. It only took Usagi's mind seconds to remember who those blue eyes belonged to.   
"Seiya." Usagi gasped attempting to sit up.  
Usagi felt Seiya's hands keep her shoulders down. "Don't move." Seiya ordered softly. "The girls will be here soon. They will help you." And as quickly as Seiya had appeared he was gone into the dark of the night.  
"Seiya wait!" Usagi called sitting up.  
  
"That's Usagi!" Haruka exclaimed and the group rushed toward the sound.  
Usagi had her back to the group and she called again into the night "Seiya wait!"  
Makoto and Haruka rushed to Usagi's side as she collapsed.  
"We need to get her to the hospital." Ami said.  
"Can't she use the crystal?" Mamoru asked.  
"She can't if she is unconscious." Ami snapped.  
  
"If Seiya is back like Usagi says he is we have to protect her from him." Haruka stated fiercely, the senshi were at the temple after Usagi had been admitted to the hospital.  
"Seiya wouldn't hurt Usagi!" Minako exclaimed "He love---." Minako stopped, she couldn't tell them about her visit earlier that day.  
"What did you say?" Haruka's green eyes darkened.  
"Nothing." Minako replied rubbing her temples.  
  
Seiya stood in the dark watching her as she slept, her parents had just left. The doctors were keeping her over night, she had broken a few ribs and had stitches in her forehead, but that was it, she was in no danger. Seiya loved Usagi with everything in him, but he couldn't have her. Usagi loved Mamoru, and she was going to marry him. But Seiya would always be there in the dark of the night watching over her. Slowly Seiya stepped out of the light and bending over Usagi's bed he kissed her softly on the lips.  



	3. Chapter 2

Again my thanks go out to Lilith a million times, and Becka too who have been telling me to get this next chapter out so here it is!  
  
Usagi jolted awake and looked around the dark room. She knew he had been there, she had felt his presence. Usagi touched her lips, she had dreamt that he had kissed her softly on the lips. But that wasn't true Seiya was gone forever she had to get used to that.  
  
"Minako explain yourself. Who have you been talking to?" Michiru asked.  
"No one OK!" Minako shouted.  
Everyone looked stunned at Minako, it was very rare that she lost her temper.  
"You guys aren't stupid! You have seen the same thing that I have, Seiya loves Usagi, you all know that." Everyone exchanged glances and but reluctantly nodded also. "Well news flash she loves him too! But you all know that to that's why you keep asking me and why else wouldn't she accept Mamoru-Sans proposal. Haruka can you honestly say this need to protect Usagi from Seiya after he helped her defeat Galaxia is coming from the fact that he is an outsider."  
"The prince and princess belong together." Haruka responded.  
Minako fell silent she didn't know how to respond to that one. Minako walked over to the window and glanced up at the moon, she didn't know what was going on but she had to calm down. Minako turned back to face the group and standing right in front of Haruka she asked "You trusted in Usagi-Chan enough to lay down your life for her. All of us did. Now can't you trust her enough to make her own decision in the course of her life. Believe in her, Usagi-Chan is smarter than any of us give her credit for, and this is her life. Everyone makes mistakes in their lives, Usagi has to also. Maybe her love for Seiya is a mistake, maybe she isn't in love with him after all, or maybe her love for Mamoru is a mistake, maybe in one of those 2 there was an underlying emotion. Usagi has to find that on her own without one of us holding her hand."  
"Usagi-Chan is our princess and we need to protect her from everything, even if it is from herself, and making bad decisions." Haruka said fiercely.  
"Usagi's not stupid! Let her live her life like she wants to! She had most of it already planned out for her being Sailor Moon, the Moon Princess and the future Queen of Earth!"  
"Minako-Chan calm down!" Makoto urged coming up to Minako. "Minako-Chan you are the senshi of love. What do you think?"  
Minako who had been yelling almost constantly for the last 5 minutes, fell silent. She had to handle this carefully, either way Haruka was going to blow up anyway she put it. But Minako was hoping to lesson the "kill the messenger" reaction.  
"Minako-Chan?" Rei questioned.  
Minako took a deep breath, all hell was about ready to break loose "I believe that Usagi-Chan really does love Seiya."  
  
Usagi attempted to sit up in bed finally she found and pushed the button that caused the top half of the bed to raise up. Reaching for the remote she began flipping through the channels finally she settled on a news station.  
"There was yet another youma attack today." The news report broadcasted.  
Usagi gasped as she saw that there had been a news reporter taping the attack. Usagi reached for the phone and dialed the temples number. As Rei answered Usagi didn't bother with greetings just said "Turn on channel 10."  
  
Rei moved towards the TV and watched as the senshi fought the youma earlier that evening. Suddenly the scene changed to Usagi as Sailor Moon with Seiya in armor (AN think of Prince Endymion's outfit.)  
"Is the romance that has become apparent between Tuxedo Kamen-Sama and Sailor Moon over with a the appearance of a new savior for Sailor Moon?" The broadcaster asked before continuing on with other news.  
"I have to go." Usagi mumbled then hung up.  
"Damn news people!" Makoto exclaimed "They are turning this into a damn soap opera!"  
"Mako-Chan don't yell, this is already bad enough." Ami insisted.  
"It's bad enough that we know Usagi-Chan had to see that but I hope that Mamoru didn't." Haruka muttered.  
  
Usagi sat trembling in her hospital room.   
  
Mamoru sat in his silent apartment staring at a blank screen.  
  
"Usagi are you sure you can make it up the steps and then back down tomorrow morning?" Kenji Tuskino questioned his daughter as they stood at the edge of the steps that led up to her bedroom.  
"Dad I'm fine really." Usagi insisted starting up the stairs.  
"Are you sure you can make it up the stairs by yourself?"  
"Yes." And Usagi did make it up the stairs to her room because her ribs hurt she dropped on to her bed.  
  
Seiya watched as she slept so peacefully on her bed. Seiya quickly faded into the darkness as he felt someone else approach. Tuxedo Kamen paused on inches away from where Seiya had been watching Usagi too, as she slept. But less cautiously he approached her open window and slip in. As if protecting its princess the moon light hid behind a cloud.  
  
"Usako." Tuxedo Kamen called softly.  
Usagi's eyes opened slowly and she gasped "Tuxedo Kamen-Sama what are you doing here?"  
"I need to talk to you."   
Usagi nodded "Yes, we need to talk."  
"Do you love him?"  
"Mamo-Chan I…" Usagi knew that she shouldn't be, but she was taken aback by the question.  
"Usagi, please just answer the question."  
"Do I love Seiya? Yes I love Seiya."  
"I knew it."  
"I'm so sorry Mamo-Chan…" Usagi cried softly.  
"How long?"  
"Since that night during the battle with Galaxia. But I didn't realized it then."  
Mamoru moved close to Usagi, taking her hand he kissed it and as Tuxedo Mask he disappeared out the window.   
  
Seiya watched as Tuxedo Mask disappeared and sighed. He had no chance with Usagi. If she wasn't engaged to Mamoru now, she would be soon, he was sure of it.  
*Flashback*  
"Dumpling I'll never forget you."  
"Yeah we'll be friends forever."  
*End Flashback*  
Seiya sighed again and turned away from the window.  
  
"Wake up sleepy head!" Minako's voice was cheerful as she pulled open the curtains.  
"Minako-Chan!" Usagi cried pulling her blanket over her head.  
"Get your lazy butt out of bed." Minako called out.  
"What time is it?" Usagi's voice came muffled from under the blanket.  
"One in the afternoon." Minako replied "Now come on and get out of bed. Mako-Can gave me cookies to bring over for you."  
"Minako-Chan what do you want?" Usagi groaned.  
"You to get up and out of bed so we can talk." Minako replied.  
"About what?" Usagi asked pulling her head out from under the covers.  
"About you?"  
"What about me?"  
"About you, Mamoru-San, and Seiya."  
"Minako-Chan…"  
"We know you told Mamoru-San you couldn't marry him.."  
"What?!"  
"Mind telling me what is going on?" Minako asked.  
"I, I, I love Seiya!" Usagi exclaimed and Minako nodded "You don't look surprised. How'd you know Minako-Chan?"  
"Usagi-Chan, I am the senshi of love, I know these things. But I should warn you everyone else knows too."  
Usagi pulled the covers back over her head with a groan. "Haruka's not taking it well is she?"  
"Do I really need to answer that?" Minako asked with a laugh. "But she'll get used to the idea I think, Michiru too."  
"What about everyone else?"  
"Setsuna is taking it quietly so I guess it can't be all bad."  
  
"Of all the destiny's for her to chooses she had to chose the one where I have to put up with that idiot Seiya." Setsuna exclaimed loudly in her bedroom.  
  
"So Usagi-Chan do you want to get your lazy butt out of bed and go shopping with me and Mako-Chan?" Minako asked.  
Usagi attempted to sit up but cringed and Minako rushed to help her sit up. "No," Usagi replied "I don't think I could make it."  
Minako nodded, "Ami-Chan said she would be by later."  
Fake horror played across Usagi's face "Why?"  
"Probably to help you study." Minako teased.  
"Ha, ha very funny."  
  
"I can't believe it is already 6." Minako said shifting the many shopping bag on her arms.  
Makoto stopped walking, "Isn't that…"  
  
"How'd you find me?" Seiya asked.  
"We have out ways." The first replied the voice was cold.  
"You need to stay away from Usagi-Chan." The 2nd added.  
"Usagi-Chan and the prince are destined to be together. They have a child in the future. We've met her." The 1st spoke again as the street lamp flickered.  
"We are gratefully to you for helping our princess when we couldn't."  
"But that's now excuse for you to be here."  
Seiya just walked quietly away.  
  
"Seiya wait!" Minako called as she and Makoto raced towards where Seiya and his companions stood. But by the time they reached the sport Seiya had occupied he was gone.  
Minako turned cold blue eyes on Haruka and Michiru "What the hell did you say to him?"  
"We told him the prince and the princess belong together and he should not interfere with that." Michiru's voice held a note of surprise but even in the dim light of the flickering street lamp her face gave away nothing.  
"Damn you both!" Minako yelled running back down the street.  
"Minako-Chan's right you both have to let Usagi-Chan choose who she loves on her won and maybe you shouldn't interfere."  
"Your OK with this? Your OK with the prince and the princess not getting married?" Michiru asked.  
"No, frankly I'm not." Makoto replied "But it's not up to me. Usagi and Mamoru getting married is between Usagi and Mamoru. Not Usagi, Mamoru and her whole royal court! Stay out of it!" with that Makoto slaked away.  
"She's right you know." Haruka and Michiru jumped at the appearance of someone new.  
"Setsuna!" Haruka exclaimed, "What do you mean?"  
"I mean this is Usagi's destiny, let her choose it."  
"You mean…"  
"You know I can tell you no more. Now come, let's go home."  
  
"I don't understand Michiru. Everyone appears to be against Usagi and Seiya and yet everyone keeps telling us that we need to back off."  
"I think I am beginning to understand, Haruka. Put yourself in Usagi-Chan's shoes. It's like everyone you that you can't love me."  
Haruka fell silent at Michiru's words.  



	4. Chapter 3

Usagi pulled a shirt over the bandages around her ribs and made her way down the stairs.  
"Usagi where are you going?" Ilene asked.  
"I'm going for a walk, I'll be back. And," Usagi added before her mother could ask, "I'll be fine."  
"Do you want me to go with you?"  
"Mom, really I'll be fine." Usagi replied.  
"You should probably take a jacket it looks like rain."   
"I shouldn't be out tat long."  
"Will Mamoru be joining us for dinner this evening?" It had become a tradition for Mamoru to eat with Usagi's family on Sunday nights.  
"No." Usagi replied as she walked out of the house before her mother could see the expression on her daughter's face.  
Usagi walked by her old High School. She remembered when the Starlights had shown up on their first day and how frustrated Usagi had been with Seiya then. She had despised him and his nickname; her only thought then had been how only Mamo-Chan called her Ondago Atama.  
Minute's later Usagi found herself standing in front of the airport. Her life had changed twice at the airport. She had first run into Seiya there, when he had arrived in Tokyo. And the second came the night Seiya's fan club had been attack and they had been forced to transform in front of each other. Usagi sighed and walked away, there was so much standing in their way even if Seiya was still on Earth.  
Usagi found herself at the place Usagi had first met Seiya, when she, so eager to meet a star had tried to sneak back and Seiya had stopped her.  
Usagi sat on the bench Seiya had been lying, that day seems like forever ago. Usagi buried her head in her hands and began to cry, oblivious to the fact that it was raining hard.  
  
Seiya watched Usagi; he didn't know what was wrong. Seiya was so tempted to rush forward and comfort her but Haruka and Michiru's words rang through his ears, he loved Usagi and would do anything to see her happy and if that meant her being with Mamoru-San then so be it. Seiya didn't make a movement until Usagi collapsed.  
Seiya, then quickly, rushed towards Usagi. Seiya touched her forehead Usagi was burning up. Seiya scooped Usagi into his arms.  
  
"Where could she be?" Minako asked. "When her Mom called she was frantic saying Usagi had been gone for 3 hours."  
"Usagi has been really upset the past couple days I'm worried about her." Ami said quietly.  
"We have to find her." Haruka said jumping up.  
"Where could she be? It's 10 o'clock and it's raining and she is hurt." Rei's eyes held fear for her friend.  
At the doorbell ringing Haruka who was the only one standing rushed to the door and hurriedly opened it to stand face to face with Seiya who held Usagi.  
"Seiya!" Haruka exclaimed her eyes darkening "Bring Usagi in here and lie her down on the couch."  
Seiya obliged and Michiru rushed forward with a blanket. Seiya straightening turned and walked towards the door.  
"Seiya wait." Haruka called after Seiya.  
"What is it?" Seiya asked.  
"You should stay. You need to talk to Usagi." Seiya nodded and returned back to the couch watching as Ami-Chan took Usagi's temperature.  
  
Minako slipped out of the living room and into the kitchen picking up the phone. "Ms Tuskino, its Minako. Usagi is here, she's OK."   
"Do you want me to come and get her?"  
"No, I think she is going to stay here for awhile."  
"Well where did she go? What's wrong? Is she OK?"  
"I don't exactly know. She has somethings to work out. She'll be fine."  
"Minako-Chan I have known you for several years now. You are one of Usagi's best friends. Tell me what's going on please."  
Minako took a deep breath "Mamoru-San proposed marriage to Usagi and…"  
"She told him no didn't she?"  
"Yes."  
"Why?"  
"Listen, Mrs. Tuskino, I will let Usagi-Chan talk to you when she is ready to."  
"You're a good friend Minako-Chan."  
"Thank you." Minako whispered and hung up the phone.  
Minako walked out of the kitchen and stood in the doorway of the living room. The group stood at a distance away from the couch watching Seiya. Seiya had knelt down beside Usagi and brushed Usagi's bangs away from her eyes.  
Usagi's eyes fluttered open; "Seiya is that really you?"  
Minako walked towards the group and gently touched Ami on the shoulder signally for the group to give Seiya and Usagi their privacy.  
  
"How's Usagi?" Minako asked.  
"She'll be OK. She'll probably have a cold but other than that she's fine, running a slight fever." Ami replied.  
  
"Seiya are you really and truly here?" Usagi whispered.  
"Yes, I am really and truly here." Seiya replied taking Usagi's hand into his own.  
  
"We told Seiya about Usagi's decision." Haruka said.  
"About her not marrying Mamoru-San?" Minako asked and Haruka nodded.  
  
"Seiya I have something to tell you."  
"Usa…"  
"Seiya please just listen. I love you, for as long as I've known you I think."  
  
"Haruka, thank you?" Minako's voice held relief.  
"For what?"  
"For believing in Usagi."  
  
"Seiya kidded Usagi softly on the lips and Usagi squeezed his hand as tears came to her eyes "Seiya don't leave me again, please."  
  
A week later Minako sat at the counter at the Crown. "Hey Minako-Chan, haven't seen you or any of the other girls around here lately."  
"Yeah a lot has been going on and on top of that Usagi has been sick." Minako replied to Motoki.  
"That would probably be why Mamoru hasn't been around lately." Motoki commented.  
"I wouldn't be so sure. Usagi-Chan and Mamoru-San are over."  
"Why?" Motoki asked caught totally off guard.  
"Usagi-Chan is in love with someone else." Minako replied and turned to see a smiling Usagi walk in holding Seiya's hand.  
"Seiya's back?" Motoki asked.  
Minako nodded "And with him back Usagi realized that she wasn't in love with Mamoru-San and she was in love with Seiya."  
"She looks happier than I have see her in months." Motoki commented.  
Minako nodded "The last week Usagi-Chan has been truly happier than I have seen her in the past 5 months."  
"I feel bad for Mamoru but I'm happy for Usagi-Chan."  
"Hey Motoki!" Usagi called   
"Hi Usagi-Chan what can I get for you guys today?"  
Usagi, Seiya, Minako and Motoki were talking when a loud crash sounded. They turned to see a youma standing over the broken window.  
"Everyone get out!" Seiya yelled. But most of the occupants of the arcade were way ahead of him.  
  
"This youma is hard too." Sailor Jupiter commented.  
"Love and Beauty Shock!"  
Everyone was at the fight, all 9 senshi, Tuxedo Kamen and Seiya in his prince form. Seiya cut at the youma, his sword barely hitting the youma.  
"Why do you bother? We want your princess and we will get her."  
"We can't let you do that." Mars said fiercely.   
"We will protect her until." Seiya said holding up his sword ready to attack again but before he could reach the youma it disappeared. Everyone let out a sigh of relief until they were taken off guard and gasped as the youma reappeared taking Sailor Moon with it before anyone could react.  
"Ami-Chan can you get a ready on where they went?"  
"It could take me minutes or hours to find her but so long as she leaves the broach on we will find her."  
  
"Where am I?" Usagi asked in fear.  
"You are on Mylan." A soft female's voice replied.  
"Who are you?  
"My name is Livinia, I am the ruler of this planet."  
"Why am I here?"  
"Because we heard of you here on Mylan. Of your battle with Chaos."  
"What does that have to do with your kidnapping me?"   
"We need your help. Your Crystal is the only thing that can save this planet." Livinia pulled open curtains that opened onto a desolate looking planet.  
"How does the crystal help this planet?" Usagi asked confused.  
"Look and see. Call upon your power over the Crystal."  
"How do I know this is not a trap?" Usagi questioned. She looked at the woman who called herself Livinia, she had blonde hair and gray eyes. She could not have been very old but her face appeared old from the ordeals she undoubtedly had to deal with. "I believe you."  
Seconds later Usagi was replaced by Princess Serenity, and she watched before her eyes as the land began to look better.  
"The crystal is really doing that?" Serenity asked amazed.  
Livinia smiled, "Yes, Mylan thrives on power from the silver crystal."   
"But how? What I mean is, well, what I mean is how did Mylan get introduced, or whatever, to the power of the crystal."  
"Your mother, being the kind and generous woman she was, gave me enough power to support this planet for a long period of time. Now there is no more power left in the portion of the crystal your mother gave me."  
"And you need me to give you a part of my Crystal?"  
  
"Usagi's in trouble." Seiya spoke for the first time since Usagi had been captured.  
"What kind of trouble?" Rei asked surprised that Seiya could sense anything about what was going on with Usagi.  
"Is she in danger?" Hotaru asked.  
"Not directly, the woman who took Usa-Chan is not out to harm her. She wants a piece of the Crystal to save her planet. But Usa-Chan is not strong enough to do anything with the Crystal, her being in princess form alone is drastically draining her energy."  
The senshi look at Seiya as if he had grown 2 heads. "How do you know that much about Usagi-Chan?" Minako asked stunned.  
Seiya shrugged "Ami-Chan have you gotten any readings on where Usa-Chan is? We need to get to her as soon as possible."  



	5. Chapter 4

A couple things before I start. I changed Livinia's name to Lianna. Also this could possibly be the last chapter unless anyone wants to see a chapter about the wedding and mroe into Seiya and Usagi's life together, if not this is the last chapter. Thanks again to Lilith, Bethany and now even Princess Chiba who despite the fact that this is a Seiya/Usagi has encouraged me to keep writing it.  
  
Everything went out of focus as a vision came to Serenity.  
  
"Aunt Lianna!" Young Princess Serenity called as a young woman with long blonde hair and kind gray eyes picked up her niece and swung her around tenderly.  
"Lianna how are you?" Queen Serenity asked coming forward and hugging the younger woman.  
  
"Aunt Lianna." Princess Serenity said looking up from a book she was reading "It's so good to see you. It has been much to long."  
"Hello my dear." Lianna hugged her 16-year-old niece.  
"Did father come with you?" Serenity asked, praying that he hadn't. Her parents' marriage had been that of convenience, Serenity and Apollo IV didn't even live in the same palace. Serenity ran her kingdom on the Moon and Apollo ran his on the Sun. And whenever Apollo decided to visit his "wife" and daughter on the Moon something was always changed in Serenity's life.  
"Yes, your father came with me today." Lianna replied "He and your mother are…talking."  
Serenity knew what her aunt meant by talking, it usually meant they were arguing about something, usually something having to do with Serenity's future.  
"You are the bearer of bad news aren't you?" Serenity asked. Lianna was more than just, her father's sister, her aunt, she was like a second mother to Serenity. Technically she was, in order to make sure nothing went wrong in childbirth Lianna had been chosen to carry Queen Serenity's baby.  
Lianna smiled sadly and took a seat next to her niece taking her hands in her own "I'm afraid so."  
"What is my father doing now to disrupt my life?"  
"Serenity I have to go away." Lianna said slowly waiting for Serenity's reaction.  
"What! Why?" Serenity exclaimed jumping up.  
"Your father captured a deserted planet. A planet called Mylan, it's planet that has some promise to it."  
"Why do you have to go?" Serenity cried, "Can't he send someone else?"  
"There is no one else he trusts to go. Besides I will get to be the ruler."  
Serenity sat back down on the couch "When do you leave?"  
"Tomorrow."  
"So soon?"  
"I'm sorry." Lianna said brushing away the tears on Serenity's cheeks.  
"What are they arguing about now?" Serenity asked.  
"You."  
"Mother is telling Father about Seiya isn't she? About how he asked her to marry me." Serenity asked.  
Lianna nodded, "She already told him, and he had news of his own."  
"What's going on? What news does he have?" Serenity didn't like the look on her aunt's face.  
"Your father had found another possible alliance."   
"With who?" Serenity asked, this wasn't news, her father was always fighting someone or making alliances with someone else.  
"Earth."  
Serenity looked puzzled "That's great. What's the problem then?"  
"Your part of the alliance."  
Serenity scowled, "What have I got to do with any alliance my father could possibly be making?"  
"The King of Earth."  
"Endymion's father. Endymion and I have been friends for years."  
"The Kind of Earth and your father believe that you marrying Endymion would be a perfect match."  
Serenity was on her feet in seconds "Endymion's my best friend I can't marry him!"  
"Serenity dear please don't tell me that you don't see the way that Endymion looks at you every time you come in the room. It is clear that he is in love with you."  
"That's not true me and Endymion are friends nothing more!" And with that Serenity ran out of the room.  
Serenity scream, yelled, threw a fit, pleaded, told her that she and Seiya were engaged already and that she and Endymion were like brother and sister and even tried tears but nothing was going to change Apollo's mind.  
  
Serenity fell to her knees and buried her head in her hands, she was back in present times and she couldn't believe what she just seen.  
"My dear are you all right?" Lianna put a hand on Serenity's head.  
"It's true isn't it?" Serenity sobbed.  
"What's true?" Lianna asked concerned.  
"You're my Aunt, and I was never in love with Mamoru, we were arranged to be married by my father weren't we?"  
Lianna pulled Serenity into a hug "Yes. When Beryl attacked the Moon Kingdom I was too late to help. But when I got there your mother was dying. You want to know what she said to me last before she died? She said I am sending you into the future, I want you to make sure that Serenity marries whom she loves. Let it be right with her."  
"Step away from her!" The voice was deep and commanding causing both Lianna and Serenity to jump.  
Serenity looked up to see Seiya leading the 9 senshi. "Seiya!" Serenity cried running to him.  
Seiya took Serenity into Seiya's arms and held her there tightly as she cried over and over again "It was all a lie."  
"What did you do to her?" Seiya asked protectively.  
"She didn't do anything." Serenity said pulling away, "She's my Aunt Lianna."  
"Your Aunt?" Seiya asked.  
"My father's sister." Serenity added.  
Seiya nodded, "Your father?" Rei asked surprised.  
Serenity quickly filled everyone in one what she had just discovered about her past. And Serenity finished it by telling them how Lianna was asking for power from the Crystal to save her planet.  
"I'm going to do it." Serenity stated.  
"Your not strong enough, your still weak from the battle. Besides why would you send a youma out to attack Sailor Moon and then have it almost kill her and yet you expect her to help you!" Seiya exclaimed.  
"The first attack got out of hand…My youma didn't listen to me." Lianna responded. "Seiya I know you care deeply for Serenity, as do I, I would never hurt her I promise you. If she believes she is strong enough to do this then let her."  
Serenity held her hands in a cup and the crystal appeared Serenity closed her eyes and concentrated. Serenity could feel herself getting weaker 'No,' she willed herself 'you have to help her. She's your Aunt.' Suddenly she felt to hands being placed on her either shoulder and could feel energy returning to her.  
The senshi watched gaping, this was something none of them had ever thought they would see. With his hand on her right shoulder Seiya stood in armor but on the other side standing with his hand on her left shoulder stood Prince Endymion. As the crystal that had been given to Lianna began to glow with power again Princess Serenity fell to her knees. But with help from both Endymion and Seiya she was back on her feet and back in Usagi form.   
Usagi turned to Endymion and hugged him "Thank you." She whispered.  
Usagi then turned to Seiya and leaned against him for support, Seiya wrapped his arms around Usagi's waist as they turned to face Lianna. "Can you come back to Earth with us?" Usagi asked.  
"I wish I could dear child. But no my duties are here. When the time comes I will come to Earth." Usagi hugged Lianna and she whispered in her ear "For a wedding perhaps?"  
Usagi blushed and stepped away.  
  
~*~1 Year Later~*~  
"Usagi-Chan, it's the night before your wedding you should be getting cold feet not searching out an ex-boyfriend." Minako said as she followed Usagi along the street.  
"Minako-Chan I need to talk to Mamo-Chan. He deserves to know the truth. I never told him about the memories I got back. He left for America soon after I got them and he is just now back."  
"Yes, Usagi-Chan I realize this but can't you do this after your wedding?" Minako asked.  
"No, Minako-Chan it can't. Here is his apartment building." Usagi said pulling open the door "I will be down in a few minute's wait for me OK?" Usagi walked towards the elevator and punched in the familiar buttons to Mamoru's apartment.   
Nervously Usagi knocked on Mamoru's door, Mamoru opened it moments later "Usako, I mean Usagi-Chan, what are you doing here?"  
"I need to talk to you. Can I come in?"  
"Of course. Are you OK?" Mamoru asked concerned.  
"Yes, I'm fine."  
"Then why are you here?" Mamoru asked.  
"We need to talk."  
"I thought we said everything that there needed to be said before."  
"Mamoru I'm getting married to Seiya."  
"I know." Mamoru responded "Rei told me when I got back."  
"When I met my Aunt Lianna I got memories back that I never got to tell you about. Our engagement between you and me, in the Silver Millennium was arranged."  
"Usagi I love you more than anything else in the world. And because I love you I want you to be happy. If Seiya makes you happy then I want you to be with him."  
"Mamoru I want you to be there. I know it's asking a lot and if you don't want to come I understand completely. I need this to be OK with you. I need us to be OK."  
Mamoru touched Usagi's cheeks softly "I am happy if you are happy. And if you really want me to be there for your wedding then I will be there. I always will be."  
Usagi threw her arms around Mamoru in a hug "Thank you so much."  



	6. Chapter 5: The Wedding

Usagi took several quick deep breaths, "Usagi-Chan calm down your going to start hyperventilating if you don't." Ami said coming up beside Usagi as she stood in front of the mirror.  
"I'm sorry Ami-Chan, I just can calm my…" Before Usagi could finish her sentence she fainted dead away.  
Luckily Haruka was standing right there and she caught her and set her gently down in her chair. "Should I get help?" Haruka asked.  
Ami laughed, "No. I told Usagi to stop breathing so fast and I think she forgot to breathe at all. Come on Usagi-Chan you have to get up your getting married in 15 minutes."  
"10 more minutes Luna. I don't want to go to school." Usagi mumbled.  
"Not school Ondago Atama, you're wedding." Rei said coming up to stand next to the chair.  
Usagi sat up quickly "That's right! What happened?"  
Minako laughed "You fainted."  
"Usagi sit right there." Ami said and offered her a glass "And drink this."  
"What's that?" Usagi asked scrunching her nose up not sure of the contents of the cup.   
"It's just orange juice to get your blood sugar level up so you don't faint again."  
Usagi rolled her eyes took a sip to satisfy Ami and then stood up. Ami, Minako, Makoto, Rei, Michiru and Molly all stood in pink floor length halter-top dresses, Rei's maid-of-honor dress was a slightly darker pink. Haruka wore a black tuxedo, Haruka was a groomsmen (I guess that's what you would call her), and despite Seiya and Haruka's disagreements they had put it aside and now actually got along. Usagi's dress was beautiful, the sleeves were off the shoulder slightly, the bodice was fitted and the skirt fell straight down, along the waist of the dress were 3 belt like loops of tiny pearls. Usagi also wore gloves that came to her elbows. Usagi's ears, neck and wrist wore pearls also. Usagi's hair was braided in tiny halfway down her back and then pulled into a bun on the top of her hair, and then the half of the hair that was un-braided was curled and fell to her waist.  
"You better get over to the other room." Michiru said to Haruka.  
Haruka nodded and walked over to Usagi and hugged her, and after kissing her carefully on the cheek she said, "My kitten I'm happy for you. Seiya will be good to you, and if he's not…" Usagi smiled and watched Haruka walk away.  
Minutes after Haruka walked out Kenji Tuskino walked into the room and smiled at his daughter. "You girls should get out there they are just about ready to start."  
Ami, Minako, Rei, Makoto, Molly and Michiru hurried out to the room that they would walk through in minutes. Usagi looked in the mirror one last time, her friends had made sure she had something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue. Her something old was the bracelet she had worn as Princess Serenity, her something new was the pearl necklace she wore, given to her by Rei, her blue thing was a sapphire that was on a thin nearly invisible chain, the sapphire was invisible because it was tucked into the neckline of the dress, and the gloves that she wore were borrowed from Molly. Usagi smoothed her dress, she knew in the hem, placed there by Makoto after the dress had been made were 8 tiny stones, a blue one, an orange one, a red one, a green one, a dark purple one, a yellow one, a teal one and lastly a maroon. The girls had given them to Usagi so that she would always have the protection of the planets with her always, Usagi had cried as they gave them to her.  
"Usagi I want you to know that your mother and I are so incredibly proud of you. We know you have had to keep something's from us. We know you have reasons for everything, but we love you and are happy for you. We both like Seiya a lot."  
"Thank you Daddy." Usagi said hugging her father.  
"Now come on. There's a church full of people who want to see you especially one young gentleman." Kenji said taking his only daughter's arm.  
When Kenji and Usagi stepped into the room Ami and Taiki, who were at the beginning of the line of bridesmaids and groomsmen took this as their sign to nod at the men standing at the doors for the two heavy mahogany doors to be opened. Following Ami and Taiki were Minako and Yaten, Makoto and Kevin, a friend of Seiya's, Michiru and Haruka, Molly and Melvin, then Rei and Chad (AN I'm not even going to attempt to spell his name in Japanese), Chad was the best man, when Seiya had met Chad they had hit it off immediately.   
As soon as Rei and Chad stepped out the music began playing and Usagi and Kenji stepped out and everyone stood up. Usagi looked down the aisle towards Seiya who stood at the end in a black tuxedo. As they approached Seiya Kenji let go of Usagi's arm and Usagi took both of Seiya's hands looking into his eyes deeply, then they turned towards the minister.  
"Dearly beloved…"  
  
Minako wiped a tear off of her cheek as she watched Seiya and Usagi kiss, she was so happy that Usagi had finally found the one she really and truly loved. As they broke apart they turned towards the family and friends that had gathered to watch the wedding, as the minister presented them to the group.  
  
Usagi gazed at everyone. In the front row to her right were her parents, and Sammy and on the very end she saw a woman with long blonde hair her gray eyes filled with the tears that ran down her cheeks, Aunt Lianna, Princess Fireball was there also (AN again I am not attempting at spelling her name). Galaxia and Chibi Chibi were there too. Mamoru sat in the very back, and Usagi could sense someone else, she knew her mother was there watching over her.  



	7. The Wedding

Usagi took several quick deep breaths, "Usagi-Chan calm down your going to start hyperventilating if you don't." Ami said coming up beside Usagi as she stood in front of the mirror.  
"I'm sorry Ami-Chan, I just can calm my…" Before Usagi could finish her sentence she fainted dead away.  
Luckily Haruka was standing right there and she caught her and set her gently down in her chair. "Should I get help?" Haruka asked.  
Ami laughed, "No. I told Usagi to stop breathing so fast and I think she forgot to breathe at all. Come on Usagi-Chan you have to get up your getting married in 15 minutes."  
"10 more minutes Luna. I don't want to go to school." Usagi mumbled.  
"Not school Ondago Atama, you're wedding." Rei said coming up to stand next to the chair.  
Usagi sat up quickly "That's right! What happened?"  
Minako laughed "You fainted."  
"Usagi sit right there." Ami said and offered her a glass "And drink this."  
"What's that?" Usagi asked scrunching her nose up not sure of the contents of the cup.   
"It's just orange juice to get your blood sugar level up so you don't faint again."  
Usagi rolled her eyes took a sip to satisfy Ami and then stood up. Ami, Minako, Makoto, Rei, Michiru and Molly all stood in pink floor length halter-top dresses, Rei's maid-of-honor dress was a slightly darker pink. Haruka wore a black tuxedo, Haruka was a groomsmen (I guess that's what you would call her), and despite Seiya and Haruka's disagreements they had put it aside and now actually got along. Usagi's dress was beautiful, the sleeves were off the shoulder slightly, the bodice was fitted and the skirt fell straight down, along the waist of the dress were 3 belt like loops of tiny pearls. Usagi also wore gloves that came to her elbows. Usagi's ears, neck and wrist wore pearls also. Usagi's hair was braided in tiny halfway down her back and then pulled into a bun on the top of her hair, and then the half of the hair that was un-braided was curled and fell to her waist.  
"You better get over to the other room." Michiru said to Haruka.  
Haruka nodded and walked over to Usagi and hugged her, and after kissing her carefully on the cheek she said, "My kitten I'm happy for you. Seiya will be good to you, and if he's not…" Usagi smiled and watched Haruka walk away.  
Minutes after Haruka walked out Kenji Tuskino walked into the room and smiled at his daughter. "You girls should get out there they are just about ready to start."  
Ami, Minako, Rei, Makoto, Molly and Michiru hurried out to the room that they would walk through in minutes. Usagi looked in the mirror one last time, her friends had made sure she had something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue. Her something old was the bracelet she had worn as Princess Serenity, her something new was the pearl necklace she wore, given to her by Rei, her blue thing was a sapphire that was on a thin nearly invisible chain, the sapphire was invisible because it was tucked into the neckline of the dress, and the gloves that she wore were borrowed from Molly. Usagi smoothed her dress, she knew in the hem, placed there by Makoto after the dress had been made were 8 tiny stones, a blue one, an orange one, a red one, a green one, a dark purple one, a yellow one, a teal one and lastly a maroon. The girls had given them to Usagi so that she would always have the protection of the planets with her always, Usagi had cried as they gave them to her.  
"Usagi I want you to know that your mother and I are so incredibly proud of you. We know you have had to keep something's from us. We know you have reasons for everything, but we love you and are happy for you. We both like Seiya a lot."  
"Thank you Daddy." Usagi said hugging her father.  
"Now come on. There's a church full of people who want to see you especially one young gentleman." Kenji said taking his only daughter's arm.  
When Kenji and Usagi stepped into the room Ami and Taiki, who were at the beginning of the line of bridesmaids and groomsmen took this as their sign to nod at the men standing at the doors for the two heavy mahogany doors to be opened. Following Ami and Taiki were Minako and Yaten, Makoto and Kevin, a friend of Seiya's, Michiru and Haruka, Molly and Melvin, then Rei and Chad (AN I'm not even going to attempt to spell his name in Japanese), Chad was the best man, when Seiya had met Chad they had hit it off immediately.   
As soon as Rei and Chad stepped out the music began playing and Usagi and Kenji stepped out and everyone stood up. Usagi looked down the aisle towards Seiya who stood at the end in a black tuxedo. As they approached Seiya Kenji let go of Usagi's arm and Usagi took both of Seiya's hands looking into his eyes deeply, then they turned towards the minister.  
"Dearly beloved…"  
  
Minako wiped a tear off of her cheek as she watched Seiya and Usagi kiss, she was so happy that Usagi had finally found the one she really and truly loved. As they broke apart they turned towards the family and friends that had gathered to watch the wedding, as the minister presented them to the group.  
  
Usagi gazed at everyone. In the front row to her right were her parents, and Sammy and on the very end she saw a woman with long blonde hair her gray eyes filled with the tears that ran down her cheeks, Aunt Lianna, Princess Fireball was there also (AN again I am not attempting at spelling her name). Galaxia and Chibi Chibi were there too. Mamoru sat in the very back, and Usagi could sense someone else, she knew her mother was there watching over her.  



	8. Birth

  
"I am going to kill you!" Usagi said gripping Seiya's shirt rightly. Seiya pulled at his shirt hoping to loosen Usagi's death grip on his shirt.  
"I know honey I'm sorry." Seiya said gasping for air.  
As the contraction passed Seiya shot a look at the doctor who looked sympathetic, "Another hour." The doctor mouthed as if reading Seiya's mind.  
"Usa honey, I'm going to go get a drink, I'll send one of the girls in here OK. I'll be right back." Seiya said his voice soft. "I talked to your Aunt Lianna also, she will be here soon."  
Usagi nodded and leaned back against the pillows, the last time she had seen Lianna had been at her wedding to Seiya 6 years ago.   
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
"Usagi, Seiya I have a gift for you." Lianna said. She had pulled Usagi, Seiya and the scouts into a private room in the middle of the wedding. Lianna pulled out a black leather pouch and untying the strings she pulled out a glowing orange crystal. "This is the sun crystal, it was to be passed onto whom ever you married Usagi-Chan. Now it is Seiya's, you will use this in the future to create Crystal Tokyo."   
When Lianna handed the crystal to Seiya it disappeared "Where did it go?" Seiya asked surprised.   
"Much like Usagi's crystal you can call upon it when you need to use it." Lianna reassured.  
~*~End Flashback~*~  
  
  
Seiya stepped into the waiting room and dropped into a chair. "How's Usagi-Chan?" Haruka asked only stopping her pacing enough to ask the question.  
"Usa-Chan is…" Seiya let his sentence trail, "Dangerous. Will one of you go in there with her while I go get a up of coffee?"  
"I'll go." Haruka volunteered readily heading for Usagi's room. "Hello my kitten." Haruka called as she waited in the doorway of Usagi's room.  
"Hi Haruka." Usagi called. "Where is my husband?"  
"He went to get a cup of coffee he will be back in a few minutes." Haruka responded.  
Usagi nodded "Is Lianna here?"  
Haruka shook her head no, "But I think she will be here soon."  
As another contraction hit Usagi she grabbed Haruka's hand tightly.  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
"Kitten." Haruka called out.  
Usagi turned to face Haruka "Haruka are you leaving?" Usagi asked looking towards Michiru who was putting a coat over her bridesmaid dress.  
"Yes," Haruka nodded, "I'm not big on weddings and Michiru is tired. I just wanted to tell you something. Seiya's fine by me." (That ones for you Beth!!!)  
Usagi smiled tears filling her eyes "Thank you Haruka."  
~*~End Flashback~*~  
  
As Seiya returned the doctor was saying "OK Usagi, your going to have to push."  
  
"How's Usagi-Chan?" Michiru asked when Haruka came back into the waiting room.  
"Seiya's right, she is dangerous." Haruka said causing the group to laugh.  
  
"Seiya, I can't do it anymore." Usagi said her voice was tired and weak.  
"Come on Usa yes you can. Remember how happy you were when you found out you were pregnant?"  
~*~Flashback~*~  
"Were going to have a baby." Usagi said as tears of joy ran down her cheeks.  
Seiya pulled his wife close to him and held her, completely speechless.  
"Would you like to know the sex?" The doctor asked.  
Seiya and Usagi exchanged glances; Usagi shook her head "No. But the baby is OK right? I mean it is healthy right?"  
"Yes, they are healthy." The doctor replied, a smile spread across her face.  
"Th-they?" Seiya stuttered.  
"Were having twin?" Usagi gasped.  
"No," the doctor replied "You're having triplets." (AN I'm sorry but I just couldn't resist giving Usagi & Seiya triplets.)  
"Were having what?" Were the last words Usagi asked before she dropped in a dead faint.  
~*~End Flashback~*~  
  
Usagi smiled, "I was happy. Very surprised, but happy."  
"Now come on you have waited for these babies for 7 months now." Seiya encouraged.  
  
"How is Usagi?" Lianna asked rushing into the waiting room.  
"She's all right. Tired, we have been here since about 7 last night." Rei said yawning.   
"And it is 2:40, PM now." Lianna said surprised "None of you left?"  
"No way." Makoto shook her head "We have all been here to cover for Seiya before Usagi-Chan could kill him."  
Lianna sat down and waited with the rest of the group until Seiya rushed out about 15 minutes later a wide smile on his face "I'm a Daddy!"  
"What are they?"  
"How's Usagi-Chan?"  
"What are you going to name them?"  
"What do they look like?" How much do they weigh?"  
"Are they healthy?"  
"2 girls and a boy. Usagi-Chan's very happy, but very tired. Lianna, Donavon, Amaris. Lianna has blonde hair and light blue eyes looks just like Usa. Donavon has blonde hair like Usa and dark blue eyes like me. And Amaris has black hair and dark blue eyes she looks like me. Lianna weighs 3 pounds 4 ounces, Donavon weighs 4 pounds exactly and Amaris weighs 1 pound 3 ounces. Lianna and Donavon are OK, they are worried about how small Amaris is but they all seem to be OK." Seiya answered all the questions without taking a breath.  
"Will we get to see Usagi and the babies?" Kenji asked.  
"Yes, later." Seiya shot over his shoulders as he hurried out of the waiting room back to Usagi.  
When Seiya returned back to Usagi's room he found Usagi with tears running down her cheeks, and only 2 babies. "Usa what's wrong?" Seiya asked hurrying to Usagi's side.  
"They-They took Amaris away. And they wont tell me where she is, or what's wrong." Usagi cried.  
"It's OK baby. I'll find out what's going on." Seiya said moving towards the doctor who was talking to a nurse. "Where is she? Where is Amaris? What's wrong with her?'   
The doctor turned towards Seiya she wore a kind smile "Amaris is fine. But because she is so small we took her to the NICU. The ICU for babies, we are just monitoring her. SO far we have found nothing wrong with her. But we can never be to careful."  
"What about Lianna and Donavon?" Seiya asked.  
"They are extremely healthy." The doctor reassured Seiya.  
Seiya walked back over to an anxious looking Usagi "Amaris is fine. Because she is so small, they took her to make sure everything is OK." Seiya brushed away Usagi's bangs and kissed her softly on the forehead.  
Usagi sighed in relief "Seiya look at Donavon and Lianna's birthmarks." Usagi said softly and 2 nurses came over each holding a baby, on Donavon's right shoulder there was a birthmark that looked like a star, and on Lianna's right shoulder there was a mark that looked like a sun. "Amaris has one also, hers," Usagi smiled "looks like a moon."  
"Would you like to hold them?" The nurses asked.   
"What if I drop one of them?" Seiya asked nervously.  
"You wont." Usagi reassured with a smile.  
Seiya nodded nervously and Lianna was placed into his arms and Donavon was placed in Usagi's. "She is so tiny." Seiya said softly looking down at his daughter, Lianna looked up at her father her blue eyes curious. "She's beautiful."  
There was a soft knock on the door and Seiya turned to see Ami's mother come into the room holding a tiny bundle of pink. "Mizuno-Sama." Usagi exclaimed, "Come in, please."  
"I was in the NICU when the brought the baby in. They said she was fine so I told them I would bring her over myself. She is truly beautiful. Congratulations."  
"Thank you Mizuno-Sama." Usagi said softly as Ms. Mizuno lay a sleeping Amaris in Usagi's open arm.  
"The waiting room is rather loud." Ms. Mizuno smiled "I believe that is a result of Makoto and Haruka trying to get in here and the rest of them trying to stop them."  
"When we get Usagi into her own room, she may have visitors." The doctor said. "But not for long she needs her rest."  
  
"Usagi-Chan?" Rei called softly from the open door to Usagi's private room.  
"Rei-Chan come in." Usagi's voice was barely above a whisper.  
Seconds later Usagi's room was filled with the senshi, Taiki, Yaten, her parents, and Shingo. Usagi held Amaris, ever since she had been brought back Usagi had been reluctant to let the tiny baby girl go, Seiya held both Lianna and Donavon, he had gotten the hang of holding the babies quickly.   
"Which one is my name sake?" Lianna was the first to speak.  
"Over here." Seiya called softly. And suddenly everyone seemed to be talking in soft whispers all at the same time.  
Suddenly Donavon began crying loudly. Rei shook her head "You know Usagi-Chan you may have passed all your looks onto Lianna but Donavon got the trait you are well known for."  
Usagi stuck her tongue out at Rei "Amaris got one of her mother's traits too." Ami said with a smile "Sleeping."  
  
"I'm glad Lianna and Donavon finally got to come home." Usagi's face held a smile yet there was a touch of sadness to it. "I just wish that Amaris could too."  
Seiya wrapped his arms around Usagi's waist they both were looking into the baby bassinets that stood next to each other. Donavon was asleep and Lianna was watching her parents intently. "I know baby, I wish she could be here too."  
Usagi leaned against Seiya "I just wish she was healthy like Donavon and Lianna."  
Amaris was now in the NICU (I think that's what it's called). She was having a lot of problems, she wasn't gaining any weight, while both Lianna and Donavon had gained a lot of weight Amaris now weighed 1 pound 1 ounce, having lost 2 critical ounces (AN babies actually can be this small. I have a cousin who works with preemie babies and she says she has seen some babies whom only weigh like 12 ounces.) Amaris was also having problems breathing, along with many other things.  
"I want to go back to the hospital." Usagi said finally.  
"Usa-Chan we just got back from the hospital. Believe me I would love to spend every moment there…"  
Usagi cut off Seiya "Other mothers do."  
"Usa-Chan other mothers don't have 2 other newborns at home to take care of. And they don't have your friends."  
It was true the senshi took turns at the hospital so Amaris was never alone. Makoto was making dinners for Usagi and Seiya and taking food to whoever was at the hospital. Ami was having her mother pull strings so that there could always be someone in with Amaris despite the fact that they weren't always family.  
"I know the girls are there with her it's just that…"  
"Is anything happens you know they will either call us or use your communicator to get to us. You need to get some sleep."  
"I can't sleep."  
"Then go take a bath and I will make a surprise for you." Seiya said nudging Usagi in the direction of the bathroom.  
  
Usagi came out of the bathroom 45 minutes later in a pair of pink pajama pants and a pink spaghetti strap shirt. Her long blonde hair hanging in curls down her back. "So where's my surprise?" Usagi looked much better her face wasn't as pale and the tears stains were gone from her face.  
Seiya opened the refrigerator to pull out a bowl of chocolate pudding in whipped cream. Usagi smiled and kissed Seiya while reaching for the bowl. Seiya lifted it over her head "My pudding please." Usagi said holding out her hand.  
"How much do you want it?" Seiya asked.  
"A lot." Usagi responded still holding out her hand.  
Seiya picked up a spoon and brought it to his mouth "Looks really good."  
Usagi jumped at Seiya trying to grab the pudding but only succeeding in causing the spoonful of pudding to hit Seiya in the nose. "You're going to pay for that!" Seiya cried.  
Usagi screeched as Seiya took both of her wrists into one hand and with the other used the spoon the fling chocolate pudding on Usagi's face.  
"Seiya!" Usagi cried. She pulled one hand out of Seiya grasp and taking two fingers full of pudding smeared is from one of Seiya's cheeks across his nose and to his other cheek. Then she grabbed at the bowl and walked out of the room and sat at the kitchen counter to eat her pudding. Until she heard cries coming from the other room, then she grabbed a towel, wiped off her fingers and face as best she could and hurried into the room Seiya right behind her. The found both Donavon and Lianna crying. Usagi reached for Lianna and Seiya for Donavon, both settled the babies down and decided to go to bed themselves.  
  
The next morning  
Seiya looked towards Usagi, she had handed Donavon and Lianna to Makoto and Rei had her wrapped in a tight embrace. Seiya slipped into the NICU and walked over to the incubator that Amaris lay asleep in. Seiya couldn't hold Amaris, the doctor wanted everything sterile and said that next few days were critical if Amaris would live and they didn't want to take any risks.  
Seiya place a hand on the top part of the incubator "Hello Amaris. I don't know if you know this but I'm your Daddy. And you have to get better. All my life I have been able to fight to keep everybody I loved safe, Taiki, Yaten, Princess and your Mommy. But you I can't do anything but pray and talking to you the doctor says. So I am going too." Seiya bowed his head and clasped his hands "God please don't take away my baby girl, she had barely begun to live don't take her away from us." Seiya begged. After several minutes Seiya went back to talking to Amaris. "You know I never thought I would want kids, I never saw myself having any. Then again I never thought I would fall in love either. But I fell in love with your mother the moment I saw her. She was an angel here on Earth and she was talking to me. Your Mommy is an angel and she loves you very much too. We are all pulling for you, me, Mommy, your brother and sister and all your aunts. We all love you very much so don't quit on us. When you get out of here I'll take you and show you were your Mommy and I first met, but you have to get better." Seiya reached into the hand slots and touched Amaris gently and then pulled his arms out and watched Amaris sleep.  
  
~1 Week Later~  
A tearful Usagi stopped in front of Seiya and Haruka in the hospital cafeteria causing both to jump quickly to their feet.  
"Usa what's wrong?" Seiya exclaimed.  
"Kitten what happened?" Haruka asked.  
"Amaris." Usagi gasped.  
Seiya felt fear grip his heart "What happened to her?"  
"Nothing!" Usagi exclaimed tears rolling down her cheeks "They are letting her out of the hospital today."  
  
~*~6 Months Later~*~  
Usagi held both Donavon and Lianna in her arms and Seiya held Amaris, they stood at the park where Usagi had first spoken to Seiya so many years ago.   
"See," Seiya whispered to Amaris "I promised you we would come."  
Seiya and Usagi stood next to each other their children in their arms the sun setting behind them, both knew that there were going to be many obstacles in the future, but they also knew they had already faced many obstacles. But what they knew even more, was they loved each other and their children, and that was the plain and simple facts.  
  
I really like Donavon, Amaris and Lianna for some reason, I got really attached to them. I am thinking about writing a series about them...if you think that is to over done tell me when you R&R. Also thanks again goes out to Lilith, I know I say this every chapter but she is the best ever, and Beth, you got your own part in the story...get it?? If you don't I am going to smack you!!! And nae nae, I'm going to miss you all when I leave!!! 


End file.
